noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 321
|image = Ch321.png |Release Date = 12 May 2014 |Chapter = 321 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 320 |Next Chapter = Chapter 322}}Kentas is convinced that M-21 is not a member of his clan and he becomes enraged when he realizes that M-21 is a modified human designed to be like a werewolf. He swings his arm, which causes M-21 to fly back and Kentas stares at him in distaste as he cannot believe what he is seeing at the moment. In a matter of seconds, Kentas holds M-21 by his throat and swears to kill him. As M-21 struggles to breathe, both Tao and Takeo attack Kentas with their weapons. M-21 collapses onto the ground, panting, while Kentas decides to destroy the disgusting creature (M-21) He continues to be repulsed by the idea that humans have copied his clan. He then transforms and releases vast amounts of aura, which the trio struggle to stand against. Kentas reveals that he had always expected this from the greedy humans, while M-21 is still lost in thought after seeing the clear differences between a real, transformed werewolf and him. Suddenly, Kentas attacks and the other two shout at M-21, telling him to dodge. M-21 just manages to dodge the three giant slashes, but is still unable to escape without a wound. Both Takeo and Tao keep their stance as they realize that M-21 isn't going to be much of a help. Takeo shoots Kentas, who carefully observes the bullets and easily waves them away. He also easily predicts that Takeo will attack from behind by using his quick speed and blocks his attack with ease and flicks him away. Just then, he feels a current running through his leg and as he looks down, he realizes that he is caught in an electric shock zone created by Tao. He screams in pain as high-voltage electricity flow through him. Meanwhile, only silence is present between Raskreia and the two Elders. While the Lord continues to look down upon them, the two Elders communicate to each other about what they should do: the 5th Elder argues that they should at least attempt to defeat the Lord and Karias, as the three former clan leader Elders (Roctis, Urokai and Zarga) have always insisted that the current Lord lacks real power and ability, but the 3rd Elder keeps his sensible and critical stance, as he says that although he would regret, they would not gain much from attacking both the Lord and Karias, when victory is not guaranteed; even more so without any costly damage upon them. The 5th Elder succumbs to the 3rd Elder as the 3rd Elder politely introduces both of them to the Lord, who bitterly mutter the word "Union". As the two Elders try to leave the scene naturally, the Lord reminds them that they have not yet finished the battle. She gathers up her strength, the energy causing nearby matters to float with a violent shake and tells them that she has no reason to agree to their terms. Then, Karias asks her to grant him a second opportunity to seek vengeance on them for the humiliation he had received. The Lord remains calm while the two Elders take the opportunity and attack her by sending energy beams at her. Karias warns the Lord but it seems like she has been expecting the attack from them as she casually observes the energy beams. After a large explosion, the two Elders levitate and prepare to flee, gutted at not being able to check their enemies' status. For some odd reason, both Elders seem convinced that they have defeated the two Nobles, but they are soon proven wrong as a gigantic crimson-red energy wave chases them through the dust cloud. Back at Frankenstein's Residence, Rai senses the Lord's aura and seems intrigued knowing that Raskreia is nearby. The two Elders just manage to block the beam and both realize that they were wise to flee as they would have never been able to handle the power of the Lord. As the two disappear, the Lord puts away her Ragnarok (the full soul weapon!) and looks back at Karias, who is just staring at her in admiration. Suddenly, Karias puts on a show, pretending to be suffering severely from the wounds, but Raskreia just remains watching silently. Category:Chapters